The New Kid on Mobius
by The Mystery Writer
Summary: A new mysterious human lands on Mobius do to a new invention of Robotnik's but what the Freedom Fighters don’ know it this human maybe the most intelligent being known in the alpha quadrant or more! Crossover sort of Sonic and Star Trek technology
1. A Wormhole on Earth?

Hello, this is The Mystery Writer this is my first and hopefully not the last fanfiction I write; so I hope you like it!

Now for the most boring part that most likely you will skip over and just begin so I will keep it quick.

Legal crap (everyone should hate this part, 'cause I know I do):

Josh and Kim are my characters, I own them, so please do not reproduce them unless you e-mail me for my permission.

Sonic and all related characters are copyrighted by: Archie Comics, DIC, and Sega   
All things related to Star Trek are copyrighted by: Paramount and probably some other companies too.

Bookshire Draftwood was created by: David Pistone

All usage of any other characters/items are used without permission and their probably copyrighted.

This document may be distributed freely but unaltered and not for any-profit, (if you are then cut me in ^_^). Any name mentioned that relates to anyone isn't my fault I just used that name, so sorry.

Oh and one more thing, I'm new to the world of fanfiction and if I accidentally used a character/scene/plot/ or whatever that relates to another fanfiction please tell me and I will either fix/change/alter/erase it to the person who used that idea to their liking.

To sum up this crappy, sad excuse for a disclaimer: "PLEASE don't sue me, look I'm on my knees, see!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*********Timeline: June 20, 2376 Time: 7:45am**********

******Location: Earth, a quarter mile from the Starfleet Academy*******

Takes place 2 years before Voyager gets back to Earth, so their still floating around the Delta Quadrant somewhere.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: A Wormhole on Earth?

We find a normal 16 year old kid on his way to school, or the Starfleet Academy, getting ready to graduate from the academy a full three years in advance and as the top student, Valedictorian, and soon to be the most notable Starfleet Admiral/scientist in the Federation. He is simply known as Josh, his last name is a mystery to all except to his family and top Federation personnel. Josh is a medium built kid, tall, and looking very happy at this moment.

At the time Josh is walking to the academy, living rather close, looking at a data pad in one hand reviewing his speech to the student body. He seems to be talking to himself altering the speech to match the parameters set by the head of the academy. Although seeming very happy at the time the boy is also worried because the heads of the Federation are going to attend his graduation to see the most intelligent being known, short only to the beings in the Q continuum.

While the student is looking down at the document in front of him he hears a continuous beeping noise radiating from one of his pockets in his normal attire, a baggy pair of black long-pants with blue pin stripes going down the side, a blue t-shirt and a blue long-sleeved over-shirt made of polyester. Josh figured he could change into his dress uniform at the academy, oh how wrong he was. . . 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Mobius, Robotropolis, underground secret "high" security laboratory. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Snively!" yelled Robotnik came down a elevator, the evil bloated dictator. A short, long-nosed, and balding overlander ran up to the fat despot. "Yes huff sir how cough may I serve you sir," asked Snively. "Snively is 'Project Portal' finished yet," spoke the Doctor, "because if it isn't I will have you Roboticized." "It is finished sir, just as you requested, showing Robotnik an odd machine, a huge metal circle about 40 feet in diameter (does Stargate ring a bell?), being worked on by many Techbots, a trans-space gateway, hypothetically it has the ability to bring any matter from any part of the universe to this room." 

The very pleased looking Snively looked to Robotnik and seeing a not so enthusiastic man. Robotnik walked over to a control pad and typed a series of commands to see if the machine that Snively created, and he stole, would work. After running a few more tests to see if the machine could actually work he seemed to seem a little happier, by 0.00000001 of a percent. He turned around and held out a hand, Snively recoiled on instinct of being hit, and shocked to open his eyes to see a hand to shake, was this a trick?

"Excellent this can work and it will bring an end to those annoying Freedom Fighters MUHAHAHAHA," laugh Robotnik in typical megalomaniac style. Yet neither of the overlanders noticed the silent emergency alarm going off. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Mobius, Robotropolis, outside underground secret "high" security laboratory. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok everyone know the plan?" Spoke the ground squirrel to the group she was leading. "Yes Sally, Bunnie and I will go and shut down the main security systems so you and Sonic can get into the lab," answered a heavy set walrus. "Ya'll can count on Rotor and me," said Bunnie, a robo-rabbit. "Come on Sal lets juice it, I want to take out this new project of Robotnik's!" Came the very impatient plea from a hedgehog known around as the fastest being around, Sonic the Hedgehog. "Ok Sonic, everyone lets go!" Said Sally, who then jumped into the waiting hedgehog's arms and ran towards the lab at top speed.

The hedgehog, with squirrel in tow stopped right outside the opening to the underground lab. "Ok now we," Sally was interrupted by a beeping from her boot, it was her personal handheld A.I. computer, Nicole. In a digitized voice Nicole spoke, "Sally Rotor has disabled the main security network and has allowed free access to the lab, Rotor and Bunnie are returning to Knothole." "Lets do it to it" and with that phrase Sonic took Sally into the not so secret lab.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Location: Back in the lab. . . 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We find Sonic and Sally hiding in an air duct, waiting for an opportunity to strike and destroy the new project. Since Robotnik and Snively are ready to test the new portal they don't even notice the two Freedom Fighters lowering from the duct and taking position to strike.

"Snively lets see if this will work get this ready to test, now!" Bellowed the evil doctor. "Already done sir all you have to do is enter a target and push start" responded Snively. "Well lets start small and set target for pausing dramatically planet Earth!" "Yes sir pushing a few buttons set, when your ready sir." "Stop Robuttnik!" Yelled Sonic to the huge overlander. "S-Sonic!!!!" Screamed Robotnik, "Get out of here now!!!" "No way I'm destroying your new toy" "HAHAHA do you think you can stop me finally pushing the big shiny red button, activating the portal see."

The giant circular portal starts to activate, the main ring is actually two rings spinning in opposite directions, faster and faster. The center of the ring starts to form a greenish energy, forming a tear in the very fabric that is space, ironically the target coordinates that Snively imputed opened a portal 20 feet from where we left Josh, the time 7:45am. (Oh come on who didn't see that coming?)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******Location: Earth, a quarter mile from the Starfleet Academy's fence*******

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh what is it now?" Josh said looking for what was beeping in one of his pockets, he finally finds that his modified tricorder is doing the beeping "lets see what is wrong?" After reading the extremely advance handheld computer a shocked impression appears on Josh's face, "Oh no, an unstable wormhole is opening right in front of me!" But it was to late the rip in space, or a wormhole, opened sucking the running and screaming human into the vortex throwing him to Mobius. Closing behind him making sure that no one will know what ever happened to the former Earthling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******Location: Where else*******

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the lab, Robotnik and Snively run for their lived from Sonic. While Sonic is taking care of the overlanders Sally runs up to the new machine and takes out Nicole to try to override and shut down this monstrosity. "Nicole, override the controls and shut down this machine and hurry!" "Accessing Sally. . . unable to shut down controls. . . warning, warning object coming out of energy anomaly," Nicole said.

And true to 'her' word an object came out of the portal and not just an object but another overlander! Sally looked over the new being lying unconscious on the floor next to the deactivating portal generator. Seeing that this was a rather tall overlander about 6.4 feet tall, medium build and wearing nothing but black and blue clothing. Then spying a metallic box about 6 inches in length and 4 inches in width and 1 inch in height (tricorder).

"How on Mobius did this overlander get Nichole?" Asking a puzzled Sally, but looking further she was mistaken this overlander has something like Nichole but radically more advance. By now Sonic has arrived and is about as puzzled as Sally.

"Hay Sal, what's this overlander doing with Nichole noticing that Nichole is in Sally's paw there are two Nichole's?!?" yelled a puzzled Sonic. "No Sonic this 'thing' isn't Nichole it is way to advance, it could be from the future or something, I think we should take this overlander back with us to Knothole and interrogate him and see what is going on here," answered Sally. "Pardon me but get real Sal, we can't bring this overlander back to Knothole, for all we know this overlander is working for Buttnik and this pointing towards the tricorder is a tracking device," spoke Sonic.

"You could be right but this second Nichole is, as I said, very advance, and can't fall into Robotnik's hands, it could be the end of the Freedom Fighters and I'm the leader here so we are bringing him with us, our Nichole will monitor this second one for any transmissions or a tracking signal, ok," retorted Sally. Now looking defeated Sonic gave in and started to haul the huge overlander out, with Sally's help, the door, with great difficulty might I add.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what will happen find out in the next chapter.

Well first one done please read and review, and no flames


	2. A New Visitor in Knothole

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******Location: Knothole Village*******

******Timeline: The next morning******

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: A New Visitor in Knothole 

In the briefing hut we find the core Freedom Fighters in a heated discussion. In the hut are Sally, Sonic, Tails, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine arguing about what else. . . what to do with the new arrival in Knothole, most were against the idea of having a overlander in Knothole village and not even knowing his intentions.

"It iz not a good idea to keep a overlander in Knothole prinzess," spoke a fox in military dress, named Antoine. "I think it is a good idea for him to stay, Tails and I were looking at this device the tricorder and found that it is the most advanced piece of technology I ever saw," Rotor told. "This is true Aunt Sally, me and Rotor looked it over and found it to be the most powerful computer around, were ever it came from it was not Robotropolis," Tails, a two-tailed fox, said. "Ya'll are out of your heads this overlander could be working for Robotnik and tell him where Knothole is," said Bunnie. "I'm with Bunny and Twan on this one everyone," the blue blur, Sonic said. 

"Well it's my decision and he is staying until we learn what we want to know," Princess Sally started in, "he will be kept under 24 hour super-vision and have limited access to the village." "Also his technology will be confiscated till it is determined he can be trusted and as soon as he wakes up I will interrogate him so we can learn something about him, if that's all then dismissed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short yes, I'll make the next one longer ok.

Please read and review, and no flames


	3. He’s finally awake!

Chapter Three: He's finally awake!

At the medical hut Bookshire, an aged raccoon and expert doctor of Knothole, was reading the medical charts on the side of this overlanders bed. After noticing the heart monitor spike Bookshire was convinced that the overlander will awaken any second. And no sooner then that thought finished the overlander began to stir. This didn't go unnoticed and Bookshire immediately called Sally, as per her orders.

"Sally," Bookshire speaking into a vidphone, (a telephone with a video display), "the overlander is starting to wake up you should get down here." "I'm in my way now Bookshire, make sure he is comfortable but don't let him leave," said Sally over a vidscreen and closing the conversation. "Well might as well see if he is ok enough to talk to Sally," Bookshire said to himself. "I'm fine thanks for your concern," said an calm unknown voice. 

Bookshire immediately rushed into the room to find a fully alert overlander already standing, although bent a little do to the low ceiling. "Hello, Bookshire I presume?" The overlander said, now taking a seat on the bed rubbing his back. "Yes, that's my name, I guess you overheard the conversation, right." "Yeah sorry if I was disturbing your privacy but I was still kind of out of it," the overlander responded. "Well it's ok it did include you, oh by the way what's your name?" the raccoon questioned. "It's Josh, just Josh."

By now Princess Sally and Sonic arrived, along with a few other FF's in hiding. Sally walked up to Bookshire and started a conversation about Josh's health; soon it was over and Sally walked up to the sitting overlander. "Well Josh I'd like to introduce myself I'm Sally Acorn Princess of Mobius; it's good to hear that your in good health, but I would like to ask you a couple of questions if you don't mind?" 

After the Princess finished talking Josh got off the bed and knelt down on one knee and bowed. "Sorry, I didn't know I was in the presents of the Princess of this planet," said Josh. "You can get up," Sonic finally decided to join the conversation, "after Buttnik took over that title doesn't mean anything." Josh got up and looked at the hedgehog with a confused look then back at Sally. "Who is this 'Buttnik'?" asked Josh. This startles the Mobians inside and start to explain just who Robotnik is, but the Mobians outside show confused looks on their faces.

We find Bunnie, Rotor, Tails, and Antoine as lookout outside the medical hut. "Did ya'll hear that this fella doesn't know who Robotnik is," Bunnie said from her position at the keyhole. Tails at the window responds, "yeah how could a overlander not know what one of his people did to all of us?" Rotor's turn to speak, "Well we wont know until Sally, Sonic, or Bookshire tells us something, all we have is stipulations."

Inside we find a very sickly looking human who was just filled in on the horrors that has befallen Mobius do to the bloated tyrant. "That's just down right sick, any person who finds that amusing is insane, now I can see why you don't trust me and confiscated my technology." "Yes he is, that is why we want to know what you know about him, first off are you working for him," Sally spoke in a firm tone of voice now. "What are you talking about, until now I never knew him, you, or let alone this planet existed!" Josh is now starting to recover from his initial shock or Robotnik. "Besides that would be a violation of the prime directive of my government." "The what, back up and speak hedgehog," said an intelligent challenged hedgehog. And Josh told about Starfleet and the United Federated of Planets.

"So that's why you didn't know about this world and Buttnik," now an informed hedgehog spoke. "Yes, I am sorry we thought you worked for Robotnik, your government wouldn't allow a dictator like him to exist," said an astonished Sally. "Yes, and it's ok that you thought that I guess a human and an overlander look similar, right?" "Definitely," Bookshire now entering the conversation, "Yours and Robotnik's DNA patterns are very similar, but with enough difference to prove your story, mainly the fact that you has five fingers and not just four like all overlander and that's including Robotnik."

"Yeah and that Nichole of yours is way past cool, freaked Sally and me when we saw two of them." Sonic said "What does he mean Sally?" Josh said while turning towards Sally. "Well now taking Nichole from her boot this is our Nichole, it's not as advance as yours, but we like it." Josh looks at the computer known as Nichole and after studying it for a few moments he speaks, "Wow, your right it's not as advance but it does look like my modified tricorder." "try. . . cord. . . whater," Sonic said to Josh. "It's a handheld Starfleet device combining sensors, recorders and built-in computing capability, although the one you have I modified and it is more powerful than anything Starfleet has at the moment," Josh finishing his explanation.

"Well it is certainly better then anything we have now putting Nichole away at the moment as well," Sally said. "Well if you like it so much you can keep it, I really don't need it, the password to allow access to it is 'Josh alpha 102', I hope you enjoy it," finished Josh. "Oh no, I can't," but Sally was cut off by Josh, "I insist I could make another one if I need one, and by the way do you think I could leave this hospital, I hate them, no offence Bookshire." "None taken, most can't, besides your fine as far as I can tell, some fresh air could do you some good," Bookshire responded. At that moment all Mobians outside were shocked and ran to the opposite side of the medical hut, to go through the back entrance and ask Sally if she lost her mind!

"Do you mind Sally?" Asked Josh, who at the moment was heading towards the door. Sonic was about to say something but was abruptly stopped by Sally, who answered his question. "Oh no not at all, but please don't go to far from Knothole." "Ok," Josh said when he closed the door.

When Josh left Bunnie, Rotor, Tails, and Antoine burst through the back entrance and joined Sonic in yelling, "WHY IN THE NAME OF MOBIUS DID YOU LET HIM LEAVE!!!!!" "First," Sally began to speak very coolly, "stop yelling, second I planted a tracer and audio and video recorder on him, and third I want Tails to follow him." Most at the moment felt stupid for questioning Sally's ways, but shocked about the last part. "You want me to follow Josh Aunt Sally?" Questioned Tails. "Well you are the smallest and quietest of the Freedom Fighters and you can fly in the tree tops to avoid detection," Sally answered. 

Now a very pumped up 12 year old ran towards Sally hugging saying 'thank you' over and over again then headed out after Josh. "Ya'll know what your doing Sally-girl?" Questioned the robo-bunny along with all the others present. "Yes I do now come on lets get back to what we normally do and don't worry I'll monitor what Josh is doing and if is see anything wrong I'll call everyone turning towards Rotor; Rotor lets go to your work shop I want to see what this 'tricorder' can do." Soon all were set at ease and left knowing Sally loved the kit with her whole heart so if any sign of danger were to happen they would all be called.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what's Josh up to, and where is Kim? Find out soon.

Please read and review, and no flames


	4. We Finally Meet Kim

Chapter Four: We Finally Meet Kim

Josh walked a little distance from Knothole to get away from the stares he kept getting from all the residents of the village. Finally coming to a stop about 150 feet out of Knothole, although not supposed to, he just had to get away from all the prying eyes of Knothole, but not one. Tails has been following through the tree tops as Sally suggested and found that it worked Josh had know idea that he was right above him, literally.

"Well might as well reactivate Kim," stated Josh. Tails observed Josh look around to see if anyone was around, satisfied that no one was around he pull a small rectangular object out of a pocket that Sally must of over-looked. Tails made sure to remember the details about it: it was about a half inch thick, metallic-like, a few buttons on one side. Josh held the object up to the height of his shoulder about six inches from himself and pressed a few buttons on it. What shocked him the most was that a human female, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a perfect body, just appeared out of no where from, he guessed, the object.

"That must feel better Kim, right, well run a system check and see if the mobile emitter was damaged." Josh spoke to this Kim, and Tails was listening tentatively. "Running system check. . ." started Kim, "holographic emitters. . .100%, scanners. . .100%, memory. . .100%, programming. . .100%, mobile emitter. . .100%, all other systems check out at 100%. . .operating at peak efficiency" Now taking a more emotional and less computer like tone Kim started, "So Josh what's going on and where are we?" "Well from what I gathered we are on Mobius and a war is going on, that's what," finished Josh. "Well this stinks, how did we get here anyway?" "Well from what the tricorder scanned an unstable wormhole opened and took us here." 

Now Kim looked puzzled, although Tails cannot see how, this Kim is nothing but an advanced holographic version of Nichole. Kim started questioning, "A wormhole, on Earth, how can this be?" "Well this Robotnik, the dictator of the planet, must of used some sort of a wormhole generator and opened one on Earth," responded Josh, "but anyway the fact of the matter is we've interfered with an alien culture and I have been exposed to their medical treatments, so do a level eight medical scan."

A bluish energy wave hit Josh from Kim and scanned him finding nothing wrong physically, but did discover three objects of interest on him. "Well," Kim now reporting her findings, "you are fine, nothing is wrong with you. . . but the tracer taking a round object from his shoe, audio taking a cylinder shaped object from his outside pocket, and video taking a rectangular object from his hair devices has got to go." 

Josh and Tails were shocked to see Kim pull those devices from his body. Josh now holding the audio device to his mouth and video to his face he talked to Sally, "nice one Sal, although crude, nice try though." Laughing he then took all three devices in one hand and crushed them. "So Josh speaking to Tails you going to stay up their all day or going to come down and talk." Being revealed like that Tails accidentally lost his grip on the branch and fell into Josh's opened arms. "Watch that now putting Tails down you could have hurt yourself," spoke a thoughtful looking Josh.

"Thank you for saving me, but how did you know I was there?" Tails asked Josh who got his answer from Kim, "I told him, I saw you with the help of my scanners and might I add you are really good at camouflaging yourself." The little kit turned red and thanked Kim. "This isn't very comfy just standing around here like this, Kim could you create a table and three chairs," asked Josh. "Sure Josh coming right up." Tails was about to ask what was going on when out of no where the items appeared right in font of the party of three.

Josh and Kim now taking turn to a shocked fox. "Care for something to eat Tails?" Asked Tails who finally sat down still a little shocked, "do you have chilidogs. . . wait how did you know my name?" "First Sally told me when she descried about the war and second of course turning towards Kim Kim two chilidogs and two glasses of Coke." Upon finishing two plates with a chilidog on each appeared in front of Josh and Tails with two glasses of coke on the side of the plates. "How on Mobius did you do that?" Tails turned to Kim for the answer, but got it from Josh. "Kim has a built in replicator, it can create anything out of thin air." Josh finished by biting into his chilidog along with Tails. "Impressive, but how can you have a replicator on you, where is it?" Tails questioned.

"Well Josh designed me to be able to do thousands and thousands of different things, but soon my hardware could cover an entire planet. So Josh invented a pocketvers, or a miniature universe that this pointing to the mobile emitter can access and allow me to exist. Inside the pocketvers my hardware stretches several galaxies, which includes replicators," Kim finished her speech.

"Amazing isn't it," Josh started in after finishing his chilidog. After finishing his and trying the coke, to find he love the tasty beverage Tails spoke, "no wonder why your so 'human'." "Why thank you Tails, it's nice to appreciated." said a flattered Kim. "It's ok," Tails replied. "Well I'm guessing Sally should be coming here any second to 'rescue' you Tails," Josh said. "What do you mean?" Tails asked. . .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what does Josh know, and when is some action going to ensue find out in the next chapter.

Please read and review, and no flames


	5. War. . . and a new ally?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******Timeline: A few moments after Josh crushed the tracking devices******

******Location: Rotor's workshop, Rotor went to lunch, but Sally is playing with the tricorder and monitoring Josh.******

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: War. . . and a new ally?

Dropping the tricorder when she noticed the snow on Nichol's holographic screen and played back what Josh said. "That arrogant son of a. . .noticing Bunnie Bit. . .unnie (^_^) Josh found the bugs and I think Tails could be in trouble come on we have to go rescue him," said a distressed Sally. "Right Sally-girl where to," asked an equally concerned rabbit. "Well the transmission ended a little more then a hundred feet out of Knothole, so lets hurry," finished Sally and ran out with Bunnie right behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******Timeline: Back to normal******

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well considering that Sally considers you her 'adopted' child I can safely deduce that she will indeed show up, and since she now has no way to monitor a 'potentially dangerous' human she will come to save you from 'a horrible fate'," Josh explained. So to wait for Sally the three started up a little conversation, mostly Tails telling about the war, people in Knothole, and filling in details that Sally left out. Soon Kim, as pre Josh's orders, announced that Sally and Bunnie were on their way towards them.

"Well it's about time, we were thinking that you would never get here," Josh yelled to the two out of breath females. After slowing their breaths and taking two seats offered by Josh, still out of it to be shocked from seeing two chairs appear out of nowhere. Creating four glasses of coke for the three Mobians and one human Kim started to introduce herself.

"Well Sally you and Bunnie shouldn't run that fast and for that duration, by the way I'm Josh's holographic, fully articulate, artificial intelligent, super computer, my name is Kim," Kim told the recuperating Mobians who at the moment were drinking heavily from their glasses. "So this is why you didn't need the tricorder, Kim here is an unbelievable piece of technology," Sally finished and drinking more of her drink to calm down, but looked over to find a pissed off Kim, "Oh is that all I am a 'piece of technology' Josh now gave a look to Sally saying 'now you did it' I maybe only photons and force-fields but I still have feelings and you hurt them," Kim now started to cry?

"How ya'll crying like that, hun. . . you have feelings?" Asked Bunnie, but Josh was comforting a distressed hologram. "Well," Tails started to explain to his 'aunts', "Kim is basically a human, she has several programs that allow Kim to act just like a human, even feel and have emotions, she really is the epitome of holographic technology." "Oh turning towards a recuperating Kim I am so sorry, I acted very rudely towards something I just didn't understand that you really are real, please forgive me," spoke a very sorry squirrel. "It's ok most of the people on Earth treated me the same, Josh redesigned me and hid me, perfecting my programming to show the Starfleet admirals, your forgiving." After the two shook hand/paws they all relaxed a little.

"There is a problem though with this place though," Kim started, "you know what it is all shook their heads well a giant SWATbot armada heading this way pointing towards a clearing is one." All jumped at this declaration and hid behind the trees, the table and chairs disappeared when they ran into the forest. When they found hiding spots the armada came out numbering about 150 SWATbots, really not good considering how close they are to Knothole.

"Kim," Josh began, "create a damping field around the robots and alter their location to a hundred miles away from here and get some phasers out, all set to kill." Instantly five items appeared, one in each of the present's hand/paw. It was metal, gray on the square part, on that part was a few buttons, and a black handle. "Ok just aim at a SWATbot and press the red button, it should be destroyed," Josh finished explaining and the three Mobians looked shocked, one shot, imposable.

"Fire!!" Yelled Josh, all caught the SWATbots by surprise and found that the phasers do work, one shot and their gone! Still with the aid in fire-power the Freedom Fighters couldn't stop them, and found themselves being boxed in. "Ok, enough of this, Kim phaser rifle, set to kill," Josh asked Kim, and received another gun in exchange for the phaser. While the Mobians gave cover fire Josh readied the rifle, it looked like a rifle version of the phaser except looked much more powerful. "Everyone out of the way, lets see if they can take this set to widespread?" Josh asked no one in particular. 

All were out of Josh's way when he fired shot after shot, each taking between five to seven 'bots. After Just nine shots from the rifle the 'bots were destroyed and all of Knothole came to see what was all the commotion was about. "Josh I must congratulate you and personally ask that you stay with us, as a Freedom Fighter, will you?" Asked a hopeful Sally, seeing that all of Knothole looked pleased with the decision, even Sonic, Josh agreed. Josh and Kim became the newest Freedom Fighters and all were just fine with that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished, so what will the addition of Josh and Kim do for the FF's? stay tooned and find out!


End file.
